Weird
by eleventiredgays
Summary: Reina had been avoiding Kumiko and had been acting weird. Kumiko decides to confront the girl. S2E10 setting.


It had been a weird day for Oumae Kumiko. Reina had been acting strange around her and Kumiko was afraid that she had done something wrong. She decided she would talk to the girl about it after practice, while they would store up the instruments.

Sometimes, the first years would take turns in storing up the bigger instruments their senpai didn't take home with them. Today it was the day Kumiko and Reina had to do it. Kumiko didn't really mind, she got to be around with Reina, all alone. She hummed cheerfully as she lifted up a table to bring it back to the music classroom.

Slowly the other club members exited the room while talking about their own lives or schoolwork. Hazuki and Midori said their goodbyes and went ahead to the train station, leaving Kumiko and Reina alone behind.

It wasn't that much of a deal really, they just had to store up instruments and after that deliver the key to Taki-sensei. First they had to put back the last tables and chairs. Kumiko was the one to put down the last one and stretched her back with a sigh. ' Well, that's done. Now we just have to store up the instruments.' She said as she turned back to face Reina.

Reina simply nodded and walked over to Midori's contrabass and tried to lift it up. Kumiko saw the girl struggle and quickly went over to help the raven-haired. Their eyes met for a second before Reina continued to dodge Kumiko's look. Kumiko frowned.

' Reina.' Kumiko said and the girl turned around with a trumpet case in her hand. ' Yes.' She simply answered while staring past Kumiko. ' Did I like, do something wrong or something that angered you, you've been acting weird and avoiding me all day now.' Kumiko said while continuing with her own lift work. She puffed as she lifted up the case with Gotou's Tuba inside it. ' Heavy.' She groaned.

' It's not that.' Reina suddenly said as the two girls entered the storage room. Kumiko glanced over her shoulder. Reina stood there in the door opening, trumpet case in her right hand. Still, her posture was different. Kumiko wasn't sure what it was, what was wrong but something bothered her.

' Then what is it.' Kumiko didn't ask it, she just said it in a monotone voice. ' You are the one who is acting weird.' Reina simply stated. Kumiko put down the instrument case and leaned against the wall to her right. ' So I am the one who's acting weird.' She said. Reina nodded and walked closer to put down the case on a shelf.

Kumiko followed her from where she stood with her eyes the only things moving besides Reina's gracious steps. Black hair waved around as the girl moved she walked closer to Kumiko until she stood in across the girl and also leaned against the cold wall. Her purple eyes fixed on Kumiko's honey coloured eyes. Kumiko swallowed.

' Explain me then, Reina. Why am I the one acting strange. What am I doing wrong.' Kumiko said while staring back into Reina's eyes. ' First off, you didn't sit close to me when we were on the train. Next to that, I know you stare at me while we are practicing, causing you to miss notes.' Reina started and Kumiko simply nodded in sign for the girl to continue. ' And sometimes I can see you glare angrily at Taki-sensei.'

Kumiko had been glaring at the man. Of course she had. How couldn't she? He was the one Reina liked. Kumiko wasn't sure what to think of that part of Reina. Was Reina really serious about him, would she want to marry him if she could? That was nonsense. ' So you noticed.' Kumiko then simply said while doing a little step closer to Reina.

' I noticed.' Reina answered. It was quiet inside the room. Only the low buzzing of an air-conditioner in the distance was a source of sound. And the girls breathing. Their faces were only a few inches apart but the girls didn't feel uncomfortable standing like this. One hand of Kumiko crossed her chest and touched the wall while Kumiko's other shoulder leaned against the cold material.

' Reina, what do you like about Taki-sensei?' Kumiko then asked. She moved an inch closer again. Reina didn't step back. ' I admire how he does what he wants and how he will get what he wants. I love how he leads and I adore how he can be gentle.' Reina said without taking a single breath while saying the sentence. Kumiko nodded again.

' I do love things about you.' Reina then started and Kumiko raised a brow. ' You intrigued me.' She simply answered. ' I love how you act like you act like you don't notice things. You act normal but I still feel like you know what is going on with people. ' Reina then said while also moving closer to Kumiko. Their faces were only about two inches apart now. ' And I love how you always have the right words.'

Since Kumiko was taller, she had to look down a bit to meet Reina's eyes. Her hair touched the cold wall. Kumiko was stunned by the words of the trumpet player. ' Oh.' She then said while smiling. Reina smiled back at her. ' I want to see more of that Kumiko.' Reina said while moving another inch closer. Their noses touched.

Kumiko gulped and felt a sweat drop rolling down her face. But she didn't want to back away now. She wanted to be close to the other girl. Kumiko lifted her head a bit from the wall and the could touch, which had started to become warmer disappeared. Reina tilted her head a bit.

' Do you still think I have a terrible personality, even though all the things you just told me?' Kumiko then asked. Their noses no longer touched. It made Kumiko kind of sad. ' You still have a terrible personality.' Reina answered with a smirk. Her purple eyes squinted a bit at the movement.

The sound of the air-conditioner stopped and the only source of sound was the beat of the girls hearts and their breath. Kumiko leaned closer and Reina stood a bit on her toes as their lips met. It was nothing special. Well, it was special for the two girls but, it was just a kiss. After a few seconds they broke apart before they kissed again.

They kissed one, two, three times that day inside the instrument room. The walls and instruments knew the story. The two girls still leaned against the wall, the spots where they stood had warmed up from the time their body's had touched it. They didn't really say anything after that. They just continued to put away the music instruments before returning the key together and go home and part their ways.

It was just a kiss while they against the wall inside the storage room. Nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
